Therapy
by bzbrown11
Summary: Violence hungry Kazuya Mishima and Jin Kazama agreed to solve their world domination problems not by fists, but with guided questions and answers. They decide to go to therapy. But will it work? Rated T to be safe. My first fanfic, hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue

It was a cold January morning in Japan. Jeanine Karol coughed and snuck a look at her request card as she drove to her office in Osaka. The G Corporation leader and Mishima Zaibatsu leaders Kazuya Mishima and Jin Kazama agreed to solve their world domination problems not by fists, but with guided questions and answers. They decided to go to therapy. Jeanine was their therapist.

A lot of Osaka's therapists either fled Japan upon hearing about Kazuya and Jin or refused to help them; turning down Jin's continuous bribes and Kazuya's demanding threats. Finally Jeanine agreed to take them in. Jeanine was a young headstrong psychiatrist who wasn't afraid to open her mind and speak the truth. Jeanine set up many appointments for the men; first it would separate visits, then they would be together. Jeanine never tried the method, much less with the 2 most dangerous men in the world.

Jeanine quickly put back the card in her coat pocket as she turned in the intersection and pulled up in the parking lot. With a contented sigh, she came out of the car and faced her patient, her face cracked in a half-smile.

Work had begun.


	2. Kazuya Mishima the Brutal

Kazuya Mishima stared blankly at his therapist as she strolled to him.

"Hello, Mr..."

"It's Mishima. Mr. Mishima."

Jeanine gulped at Kazuya's massive size. "Yeah, um, right."

"So you're my therapist?"

"Uh, that's right."

"Why do you stammer so much, lady?" Kazuya snapped. "Can't you talk right?"

Jeanine frowned. "Calm down, Mr. Mishima. I'm quite all right."

Kazuya sighed. "Get this over with, miss."

"It's Miss Karol. But call me Jeanine."

Kazuya rolled his eyes.

They came to a homely office with large windows and large punching bags to the side. Kazuya wondered if that were for him.

"Please sit," Jeanine offered a leather seat to him. He plopped on it and sulked, as if he had no care in the world.

"I understand you have, uh, violence problems, sir?" Jeanine stammered.

"That's right."

"Well, tell me about it."

Kazuya snorted. "What's there to tell? I love beating up people, killing people, slaughtering my enemies... Oh, and I have violent dreams about slobbering sneakers biting off the heads of little girls."

Jeanine laughed inwardly at Kazuya's humor, but kept a straight face."And?"

"I like to kill my son, too."

That started Jeanine quite a bit. But she regained her posture. "Who is that?"

"Jin Kazama."

"Jin Kazama?" Jeanine gasped. "Leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu? He's your son? My other patient?"

"Yeah, yeah. What's the big problem, anyways?"

"Well, uh, sir, no ordinary father would like to kill their own son, being so close and…" Jeanine babbled senselessly. But she wish she could take it back moments later.

"What do you mean by that, Miss Karol?" Kazuya's eyes narrowed.

"Uh, n-nothing, Mr. Mishima. I just meant that it's kind of…" Jeanine hated causing a stir, even with her own right-minded opinions.

"Weird?" Kazuya finished. "Stupid? Ridiculous? I know all that, Miss Hanford. I want that solved. That's why I came here anyways. Are you gonna do your job or not or should I leave and continue to hunt down Jin and brutally massacre him?"

Jeanine narrowed her eyes as well, headstrong as she was. "If you feel that way, sir. All I want is to help you. Is that such an offense to one with your status?"

Kazuya grumped. "Fine, do what you want. But I'm still gonna dream about the sneakers."

Jeanine sighed. It was going to be hard than she thought.


	3. Kazuya's Painful Past

"Well, let's start with the basics," Jeanine said, changing the subject. "What are your hobbies?"

Kazuya thought long and hard. "Well…"

"Yes?"

"I like to collect sneakers. And annoy my blasted father Heihachi Mishima."

"Wasn't he the former leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu?" Jeanine asked worriedly.

"That's right."

"Why do you hate him, Mr. Mishima?"

Kazuya paused, looking down at the floor, and an awkward silence lung in the air. Jeanine wondered if she had triggered the soft side of him, if this man had any soft side at all.

"I really don't like to talk about it," Kazuya finally said, strangely quiet and thoughtful.

"I know it may be personal, Mr. Mishima, but it's probably the only way to control the violence hunger in you," Jeanine said softly. "Trust me."

Kazuya nodded. Then he began to tell Jeanine the painful and horrible memories of his mother's death, Heihachi's cruel upbringing, and the dreaded day when he was thrown off a cliff at age 5 and again at age 28. Then he told of his revival by G Corporation and how he had been CEO of it since.

And then he told of the Devil Gene.

"I mean, sometimes the Gene can have its benefits, like giving me the right strength to beat up bastards and gay children and have the amazing ability to run like the wind," Kazuya remembered fondly, in a violent kind of way. "But I made a deal with it, and I learned to control it; I can transform in and out whenever I wish."

"Did you even want the, uh, Devil Gene, in the first place?"

"No," Kazuya admitted. "But I needed it and it needed me. And I got it. Well, it pretty much just used me, but I used it too, to my own advantages. And now here I am."

Jeanine slowly nodded. "I see. Well, I think we have covered the first session of your therapy, Mr. Mishima, and I suppose you should be on your way. Thank you for coming."

She expected Kazuya to make a sarcastic comment or get violent, but he didn't. _Maybe talking about his past quieted him a little,_ Jeanine thought. _I just hope it won't make him angry the next time I talk about it. Those painful memories may trigger the useless desire for vengeance in him._

Jeanine sighed and took out the request card, clutching it with her palm. She breathed heavily and thought of nature. It always calmed her. Finally she opened her eyes and read the card.

_Next patient, Jin Kazama._


	4. My Own

Jeanine woke up and breathed heavily. Today she was going to meet her second patient, Jin Kazama. If she was really Kazuya's son, she wondered if he'll be as violent as he was.

Jeanine tried to push the thought away, but she couldn't. She took off her white nightdress and put on her white business suit she reserved for work. She loved white, and she thought it was a plain, sensible color.

Jeanine wasn't that much American. She didn't feel much American at all. Jeanine was born by an American father and Japanese mother, and they both raised her with a sense of justice and respect. Jeanine always felt close to her mother's Japanese culture than her father's American instincts. Her maternal grandmother Nakini called her 'the pure mix'.

Jeanine never felt that special, she considered herself a normal person. But people always have looked up to her, thinking she was some sort of angel, for she was known for her soft disposition and her love for animals. Birds and cats always greeted her warmly outside her backyard, and bees never stung her. She was never made fun of, but she had a lot of competitors when she was in grade school, and a lot of lovers in high school. Sadly, none of them took to her interest. Jeanine was hard to please.

People always mistook Jeanine for either full Japanese or full American. She may have her father's headstrong and patriotic sense, but she had her mother's short raven black hair and slender figure.

But her eyes were her own, a unique mix of ash grey and hazel brown.

With her mind set to task, she dutifully started the engine of her car and drove to work, ready for anything.


End file.
